


A Library Afternoon

by annabeth_in_olympus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percabeth smut, percabeth, percabeth lemon, percabeth public smut, percabeth sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_in_olympus/pseuds/annabeth_in_olympus
Summary: Percabeth library smut. College era.





	A Library Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling a request for semipublic Percabeth sex.

The library was dimly lit this time of day, deep in the stacks. Annabeth ran ahead of Percy, pulling him along, muffling her laughter at what they were about to do. She was wearing a flimsy, sunshine-yellow sundress that made her deep tan glow, and her beachy hair look California-bleached – which it was, now. A flannel shirt was tied around her waist, hanging slightly over the skirt that hit her mid-thigh.

There was some mix of things that’d loosened Annabeth up recently; something about summer, and college, and no quests, about a fake id and the old beat-up jeep they’d bought, about never needing her father’s signature on a form again, about being so close to the ocean.

She was freer now. One of the biggest misperceptions new people held about her was that she was a rule-follower; it couldn’t be further from the truth. She was Percy’s rebellious, hell-raising partner in crime from the start. But now, with a change in lifestyle, she could do things like wear short sundresses; stay up all night drinking fizzy white wine, playing “would you rather,” and laughing until she cried; go on camping trips with Reyna; and have spontaneous, wild sex with Percy in the middle of the day, no matter where they were.

He stopped her suddenly, grabbing her roughly around the waist and pushing her up against the shelves. She grinned, “This isn’t very far–” she started to say, but was cut off by his mouth.

“This is good.” He said shortly, voice rough, his hands moving to feel exactly what her dress was hiding. The low neckline was tight across her round, perfect, breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“It’s not far enough – someone will hear us—” she began, but Percy could see from her eyes that she was interested, even excited, by that prospect.

“Shhhh.” He put a hand over her mouth as, with his other hand, his felt his way up her thigh, groping her smooth leg, until he’d reached up under her dress, the skirt rising upward with his arm. She watched him silently with her big, bright bedroom eyes, their faces only a few inches apart, as his hand found her delicate panties and started toying with the material, then began to slowly rub her over the fabric, soft and intentional. He watched her swallow, her head falling back against the books with a satisfied sigh as her breathing quickened.

He put his mouth to her warm neck. “Why did you drag me to the back of this library, Annabeth?” He bit her earlobe, feeling the tent in his jeans almost double as shivers ran down his body. “What kind of plans did you have for me back here?” He pushed himself up against her, making her feel his rock hard length through his jeans, rocking it against her. 

She giggled, running her hands down his chest, tugging at his belt. “It’s pretty straightforward,” she whispered, biting her lip and giving him her mischievous grin that he loved. “I’ve never fucked in a library before.”

Her words made Percy feel a little like he’d died and gone to Elysium; or was going to die soon, if he wasn’t pounding her into the bookshelves within the next two seconds. And they didn’t have much time, after all. 

His belt and zipper were undone within seconds. He didn’t even take her panties off, just slid them out of the way. He was afraid their loud breathing and her muffled giggles were going to give them away as he hoisted up her skirt, his sun-tanned arms gripping her hips as he lifted her up, bracing her against the bookshelf behind her. She wrapped her long legs around him like clinging tentacles, her hands reaching back to grip the shelves for support. Their faces fell together, breathing each other’s air and trying not to laugh at their own reckless, dirty risk-taking. There was no time for foreplay; he could feel that she was already warmed up and ready for him to take her. With a grunt, he buried his thick length inside her. She moaned helplessly and squeezed with her legs. 

He set a quick pace from the start, fucking her hard and fast into the shelves, wanting her to finish before they got caught. Obviously he wanted to finish too, but there was no way he was letting her initiate this risky plan without also experiencing the climax of her life. He didn’t want to see an end to this wild, dirty side of her. He wanted to be able to fuck her where ever and whenever she pleased. 

“Mmmm…Percy…yes…more…don’t stop.” She moaned breathily, watching him through dazed eyes. “You’re a god…give it to me…” She rolled her head back as she let him fill her and fill her, both of them panting. They could hear the few other patrons in the library, aisles away but getting closer, shuffling through books and talking in murmurs.

Percy’s breath came out hot and heavy from where his face was buried in her neck. When he spoke, it was in rhythm with his thrusts. 

“Babe…there is…absolutely nothing…better on this planet…than hearing you…during sex…but you’ve really…really gotta be quiet.”

Her only response, maddeningly and thrillingly, was to giggle loudly and thread a hand through his messy black hair, pulling it hard. “I love this. I love you.” 

He brought his head up to face her, still straining with the effort and pleasure of being inside her and keeping up their rhythm; shoving her more roughly against the shelves in order to hold her up, one of his hands came up and clamped firmly over her mouth. 

“I need you…to be quiet for me.” He whispered. “Now I’m going…to keep you quiet…while we fuck…in this public library.”

Her only answer was a long, deep and primal moan, which spurred him on to be even hornier. He thrusted harder, watching her breasts bounce in her thin, low cut dress, sucking the beaded sweat off her neck, tasting her sweet skin that smelled of sun lotion and just – _Annabeth._ His hand dug harder into her thighs, her ass, as his hard cock pumped in and out of her, making her whimper against his other hand. 

A book fell suddenly from the shelf by her shoulder, landing with a thump that they barely registered. The nearby voices in the library paused, then the footsteps came closer. Annabeth’s fingernails dug into Percy’s shoulder, as though he didn’t realize the new urgency on his own. He began thrusting with a wild abandon, and they both tensed up together, feeling close, so close as the voices were nearly upon them – and then Annabeth was arching against him and crying out against his hand as she reached a bone-melting climax; seconds later, he bit down on her shoulder to muffle his own deep groans as he came inside her. 

There was hardly any time to fully come down. Panting and breathless, he set her back down and she tugged down her dress, bending to scoop up the fallen book. She didn’t put it back, but tucked it under her arm as a souvenir as a couple of other patrons finally rounded the aisle and stopped to stare. Percy gave them a ‘sup?’ nod and tugged Annabeth away, speeding in the opposite direction. 

He looked at her; she was breathless and disheveled, glowing and even more drop-dead gorgeous. He felt proud, a little smug, for doing that to her, for getting away with it. He wanted to do it again, but their time was up – for today. He glanced over his shoulder at where they’d been. “Is there a back-exit out of here?” 

She grinned, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him out into the balmy warm California sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it! 
> 
> (Click my username for more of my Percabeth works.)


End file.
